


Ghost Girl

by strokeofgenius (orphan_account)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strokeofgenius
Summary: Annabeth Chase was born with the ability to see ghosts. Through her entire life, only three people believe her, and all three of them end up dead.In an attempt to use her gift for the better, the reporter dedicates her life to documenting their stories. An attempt to solve their murders, and find out what's on the other side. But the more people she looses that she loves, the more she wonders if this gift is really a blessing, or if its a curse.





	Ghost Girl

The young girl giggled, tossing some leaves at her friend. “If I have to have leaves in my hair, so do you.”

 

The boy stared at the leaves, which fell to the ground beside him. “You missed.” 

  
  


  
Annabeth pouted, grabbing the leaves again. “That’s no fair.”

 

He shrugged a bit, blowing the leaves from her hand at her. “It’s not my fault.”

 

She sighed, turning her attention back to the flower crown she’d been making, a weird combination of wilting flowers and leaves. “Are you gonna come over again tomorrow?”

 

“I have nowhere else to be.”

  
  


“Annabeth? Who are you talking to?” The blonde looked up from where she had sat talking to her friend, her father, Frederick Chase, standing in the doorway to their house. She looked back to where her friend had been sitting moments ago, frowning to see he was gone. 

 

“Nobody.”

 

Her father frowned, arms crossed. “It’s time for dinner. Come inside before it gets cold.”

 

Annabeth looked around, hoping to see the boy somewhere but was disappointed to find she couldn’t find him. She pulled herself off the ground, tying her hair up before running towards the house and inside. Her father rolled his eyes, following her in and pulling the door shut behind them. 

  
  
  


The house was silent aside from the sound of forks and knives scraping against plates as the two ate their dinner. The older man sat across the long table from the little girl, eating his steak. His hair was greying and he was dressed as if he had a very important meeting to be at. He usually did. His daughter, nearly 6 years old, used her fork to push the food around her plate. She huffed, swinging her legs which were far too short to reach the floor as she watched her dad eat in silence. Her hair was a lighter color than his had been, and stuck out of the ponytail, falling into her face. Her face was covered with dirt, leaves and twigs stuck in her hair. The man sighed, setting his fork down.

 

“If you aren’t going to eat, at least go and shower.” 

 

Annabeth huffed, setting her fork down as well before hopping off the chair, staring out of the room.

 

“Clean up your dinner, Annabeth.” 

 

She stopped in her tracks, turning to glare at her father before stomping back to the table, grabbing her plate and scraping the remains of her food into the trash, before setting it in the sink and running up the stairs. Frederick sighed, his head resting in his hands, before shaking his head and finishing his food. 

 

An earsplitting scream startled Frederick from where he’d been eating, and he jumped from the table. “Annabeth?!” The screaming stopped as quickly as it’d started, and Frederick hesitated for a moment, before rushing up the stairs. 

 

The old stairs creaked underneath his newly polished shoes as he scrambled up them, pushing down the upstairs hallway until he stood in front of the bathroom, a light shining from underneath the door. “Annabeth? I’m coming in.” Slowly reaching his hand out towards the door he turned the handle, pushing it open. In the corner of the room sat Annabeth, legs pulled up to her chest, face sheet white. She stared at Frederick with horror in her eyes, shaking like a leaf. “Annabeth….what’s happened?” He crouched in front of her, careful not to let his jacket drag against the floor. “Did you see something?” Unable to answer, she nodded slowly. Lifting her shaking arm, she pointed towards the shower, the curtain drawn. 

 

Standing up, Frederick pulled the shower curtain back revealing...an empty shower. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and turning to look at Annabeth, who was still curled up on the floor. “This isn’t funny, Annabeth. I have a meeting to be at right now. These….cries for attention have got to stop.” He pulled the curtain closed again, turning towards the door. “Now, get cleaned up and go to bed. I’ll be home in a few hours.” He left the room, glancing back at her once, disappointment in his eyes, before shutting the door.

 

Annabeth slowly pulled herself off the ground, shakily open the curtains, staring at the woman who stood there, holding her head in her arms. “G...Go away.” She was shaking, and the head frowned at her, before the woman backed up, into the wall, and then through it. Taking a shaky breath Annabeth stepped into the shower, feeling around the walls before sinking down into the tub, sitting there, dry.

 

Annabeth sat in the tub for an hour, too scared to shut the curtain or start the water. Finally, she crawled out of the tub, grabbing a washcloth and turning off the sink, scrubbing as much dirt off of her face as she could, before heading out of the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind her, running to her room and locking it, before sinking down onto her bed, eyes glued to the door.

  
  


~~Separation~~

 

Annabeth adjusted her backpack, watching as the school bus drove away after dropping her off at home. Once the bus was out of sight she adjusted her backpack, taking off down the block, past her house. She ran for several blocks, stopping in front of an empty lot, panting to catch her breath. She looked into the yard, where a girl with black hair sat in front of a tree. She looked up when Annabeth stopped, smiling and waving at her. Annabeth grinned, running over to the tree and sliding down beside her. She pulled off her backpack, setting it on the ground.

 

“Hi, Thalia.”

 

Thalia grinned, leaning back against the tree, hands behind her head. “Hey, Annabeth. How was school?” 

 

Annabeth shrugged a bit, leaning against the tree. “Boring. They had an assembly for you.” 

 

Thalia raised her eyebrows. “I’m honored. Was it fancy?”

  
The blonde shook her head, reaching into her bag and pulling out a paper, holding it out so Thalia could see. “They made a fancy pamphlet. Something about safety. We aren’t allowed to walk anywhere alone anymore.”

 

Thalia rolled her eyes. “That’s lame. How’d you get here?”

 

Annabeth shrugged, putting the paper back. “I ran away.”

 

“You ran away to see a dead girl? I’m honored.” 

 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, reaching for her backpack. “I’d run away for you any day.” 

 

Thalia gave her a small smile, reaching out, her hand falling through Annabeth’s shoulder. “I know you hate her….I wish I could still take care of you.” Annabeth huffed, blowing a curl out of her face.

 

“I could run away again, take care of myself.” 

 

Thalia frowned, shaking her head. “No...You need to stay safe, Annabeth. I’m sorry I couldn’t take care of you, but it’s not safe out there.”

 

Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms. “I’ll stay...but only until I find somebody else to go with.” 

 

Thalia huffed, but nodded a bit. “If that’s the best I’m gonna get from you, I’ll take it. And hey, I know I can't protect you, but if you ever need to talk I’m not going anywhere.”

 

~~Separation~~ 

  
  


Annabeth adjusted her jacket, looking around the room as she sat in the front of the funeral home, staring at the coffin in front of her. She frowned listening as her uncle stood at the front of the room, talking about Magnus. She shifted uncomfortable as Randolph moved away from the mic, taking his seat, and Frederick got up to talk.

  
  


As the funeral home cleared out, Annabeth paused. Frederick turned to look at her, sighing a bit. “I’m going to head home….call me if you need anything, alright?” Annabeth nodded a bit, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. Frederick glanced back into the funeral home one more time before leaving Annabeth alone, pulling the door shut behind him. 

 

Annabeth waited until he was gone, before moving forward towards the coffin, tossing her jacket onto the bench. “Hey, Magnus.”

 

Magnus looked up from where he stood beside the coffin, looking in at himself. “Annabeth.” 

 

She stepped forward, starting to reach out for him before stopping, her hand dropping to her side. “You look like shit.”

 

Magnus looked down at his shirt, which was soaked through with blood, and the skin on his arms was charred. “To be fair, I was violently killed.” 

 

She laughed softly, despite it not being very funny. Annabeth reached up, pulling her hair into a ponytail. “Did it hurt?”

 

Magnus shrugged, looking at his body in the coffin again. “I knew I was going to die...I don’t really remember what it felt like. I can’t feel anything now.”

 

She frowned, shoving her hands in the pockets of her dress. “Have you seen your mom yet? She misses you.”

 

He nodded, a smile spreading across his face. “Yeah. I have.” He sat down on one of the benches. “I’ve seen a lot of people, actually. Being dead isn’t so bad.”

 

Annabeth sat beside him, crossing her legs. “It’s different than what I can see, isn’t it? Even though I can see you...it’s different.”

 

He nodded a bit. “Yeah...it’s hard to explain, honestly. But it’s not so bad. You’ll see, someday.”

  
  


~~Separation~~

 

Annabeth furrowed down into her jacket as she and her roommate, Alex, walked down the streets of Boston. 

 

“How was the funeral?” Alex asked, glancing over at Annabeth as they walked. 

 

Annabeth shrugged a bit, exhaling, her breath visible in the air. “It was alright. I talked to him a bit.” 

 

Alex hummed, nodding. She’d been one of the only people who’d ever believed Annabeth. Her, Magnus, and Thalia. She elbowed Annabeth slightly. “How’d he look?”

 

“Disgusting.” She smiled a bit, as the two turned the corner. “His shirt was all bloody. He seemed pretty disturbed by the funeral itself too…” 

 

“I’d be disturbed if I saw my own dead body sitting in a casket somewhere.” Alex offered, blowing a bit of green hair out of her eyes as she opened the gate to their apartment. “Wouldn’t you?”

 

She shrugged, nodding a bit. “I guess so, yeah.” Alex nodded a bit, holding the door open for Annabeth before taking off her own scarf and coat, hanging them up. 

 

“Did he tell you much about what it’s like?”

 

“Nothing I haven’t heard before. Just that it’s...nice. That it’s different from what I can see.” She huffed, kicking her shoes up and hanging her coat beside Alex’s, grabbing one of her notebooks and a pen, sitting in a rolling chair and pushing it towards her desk. “But I’ll write it down anyway.” On her desk were stacks and stacks of notebooks, filled with information from each spirit she talked to. She was never able to get much information from anyone, but sometimes she’d get lucky enough to get just a little bit of something she’d never heard before.

 

Alex sat on a chair beside Annabeth’s desk, watching her write. Annabeth always looked so pretty when she was concentrated. Her brows furrowed and her mouth twisted a bit. Alex often wondered what would happen if she kissed Annabeth, but she’d always been to scared to take the step. She was startled from her thoughts as Annabeth closed the notebook, slamming it on top of the stack of books. “Are you hungry? I’m hungry.”

 

Alex gulped, running a hand through her hair. “Uh..yeah. Yeah, I could eat.” 

 

Annabeth nodded, standing up and brushing off her dress. “I’m gonna get changed, can you order some pizza?”

  
Alex nodded again, reaching for her phone. “Yeah, sure. Supreme?” 

 

Annabeth smiled, nodding. “For sure.” She nudged Alex softly. “Thanks.”

 

Alex blushed as Annabeth headed to her room. “No problem!” She huffed, leaning back in her chair. “Real smooth, Alex,” she mumbled, before dialling the number to the pizza place.   
  


 

A scream startled Alex from her conversation on the phone, and she quickly finished her order before hanging up, running towards Annabeth’s room.

 

“Annabeth? Are you okay?”

 

There was silence, before Annabeth slowly opened the door, standing in her sweatpants and a tank top. “Mrs. Jenkins from next door decided to pay me a visit.” She mumbled, looking pretty shaken up. “That’s the worst part of this thing. The really bloody deaths.”

 

Alex frowned, stepping forward and pulling Annabeth into a hug. “Is she gone?”

  
Annabeth nodded a bit, tucking her face into Alex’s shoulder, clinging to her. “Y..yeah. I think I scared her off.” She chuckled a bit. “Me, scare her.”

 

Alex pulled back, cupping Annabeth’s face. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Annabeth leaned into her hand, nodding. “Alex, I’m fine. Did you order the pizza?” 

 

A blush rose up Alex’s neck, as she dropped her hands to her side. “Uh..Yeah. It’ll be here soon.”

 

Nodding, Annabeth made her way to the living room, sitting on the couch. “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

 

Alex hesitated, staring into Annabeth’s room before turning towards her. “A movie sounds great.”

 

~~Separation~~

 

Annabeth groaned as the phone rang again. She stood up from where she’d been working at her desk, picking it up. “Alex Fierro and Annabeth Chase’s residence. This is Annabeth.”

 

“H..Hello? Is anyone there?”

 

Annabeth frowned, she didn’t recognize the voice. “Hello? This is Annabeth Chase.”

 

“Annabeth. Hello? Listen I...I found this phone laying beside him. This number said home?”

 

Annabeth frowned, clutching the phone. “W...is this Alex’s phone?”

 

“Is Alex his name?” The voice asked. “I...He has green hair? I think it’s green. I didn’t see very well.”

 

Annabeth gulped. “Yeah..that’s Alex. W-what happened?”

 

“I’m s...so sorry. Someone must have jumped him on the way home...there was a stabbing...I don’t think he’s alive.” 

 

Annabeth froze, looking around the apartment. “No...he’s alive. Where did they take him?”

 

~~separation~~ 

 

Annabeth ran into the hospital, stopping at the front desk. “I’m here for Alex Fierro?”

 

The woman looked up, flipping through her papers. “They just took him back for surgery….take a seat out here, someone will come get you when they’re ready.”

 

Annabeth took a shaky breath, thanking the woman before sitting down in a waiting room chair. She sat there for several hours, before someone sat down beside her. She jumped, turning to see who it was and the color drained from her face. 

 

“Alex.”

 

~~separation~~ 

 

Annabeth paced the apartment, before stopping, looking over at where Alex sat on the couch, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Annabeth took a deep breath, grabbing her notebook and pen, sitting beside Alex. “Okay….are you ready to do this?”

 

He nodded a bit, reaching up and wiping his cheek. “Yeah. I’ll tell you everything I can.”    
  


Annabeth nodded a bit, flipping through the book. “Okay. Go ahead.”

  
  
  


The two sat on the couch for several hours, Annabeth trying to get as much as she could from Alex. But just like everyone else Annabeth had talked to, Alex couldn’t remember much immediately before or during his death. Annabeth eventually gave up, setting the notebook on her desk again, curling up on the couch.

 

“I miss you.” She muttered, looking over at Alex. “There’s..so much-” Alex cut her off, sitting up a bit.

 

“Annabeth, you don’t have to tell me anything, okay?” 

 

Annabeth shook her head, running a hand through her hair. “You’re my best friend! This wasn’t supposed to happen.” She hiccupped, tears streaming down her face. “F-first Magnus, and then you.” 

 

Alex frowned, reaching out for Annabeth, his hand hovering over her cheek, just barely touching it. Annabeth shivered a bit, curling up a bit more.

 

“I was supposed to ask you out, eventually.” She mumbled. “We were gonna go to a movie and hold hands and I was gonna kiss you.” 

 

Alex wondered if it was possible to blush while he was dead. He bit his lip, watching her. “I was going to kiss *you* first.” He gave her a tiny smile. “I guess neither one of our plans worked out.”

 

Annabeth laughed through her tears, wiping her face on her shirt. “At least we’ll still be roommates.”

 

Alex grinned a bit, leaning back. “A ghost roommate. Pretty cool for you.”

 

Annabeth wiped her nose, nodding a bit. “Pretty cool for me.”


End file.
